


RFA Texts

by Agent 606 (thepineandthestar)



Series: They just got your messages~ [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied 707/MC, Oh and hey im open for prompts!, This is my "dont have writer's block" project, While i have writers block, Will add more tags and ships and characters as i go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepineandthestar/pseuds/Agent%20606
Summary: Just random texts of RFA members to one another.Uploaded:Yoosung and 707Chapter 1:Wherein Yoosung is the best wingman (and kimchi maker) in Seven's route





	RFA Texts

_You have one new message!_

Seven looked down from the screen, watching the empty hallways of Rika’s apartment, and saw his phone, the screen opened and a notification present. Sneaking another glance up at the video feed from the CCTV at Rika’s apartment, he grabbed his phone then opened the notification.

“Oh, it’s from Yoosung,” he muttered, clicking the _Go to Textmessage_ option below the cut off text

 **☆Yoosung☆** **06-28-17 | 14:21**

_Heyyyyyyy_

**Me** **06-28-17 | 14:21**

_heyheyheyyyyyy_

**☆Yoosung☆** **06-28-17 | 14:21**

_So that robot dog looked nice…_

**☆Yoosung☆** **06-28-17 | 14:22**

_Like really nice…♡_

**Me** **06-28-17 | 14:22**

_ya but im gonna give it to MC soooo_

**☆Yoosung☆** **06-28-17 | 14:22**

_MC…_

**☆Yoosung☆** **06-28-17 | 14:22**

_You’re quite fond of MC_

**Me** **06-28-17 | 14:22**

_shes really nice thats why_

**Me** **06-28-17 | 14:22**

_really sweet too did you know that she once played magic tricks for me?_

**Me** **06-28-17 | 14:23**

_that was like her third day with us_

**Me** **06-28-17 | 14:23**

_she went to the hallway and showed me_

**☆Yoosung☆** **06-28-17 | 14:23**

_…interesting_

**Me** **06-28-17 | 14:24**

_no i wont share her tricks with you lololol_

**Me** **06-28-17 | 14:24**

_so anyways whats with the robot dog?_

**☆Yoosung☆** **06-28-17 | 14:24**

_Noooothiiiiing_

**☆Yoosung☆** **06-28-17 | 14:24**

_Just that_

**☆Yoosung☆** **06-28-17 | 14:24**

_Did you have her in mind while making it???_

**Me** **06-28-17 | 14:24**

_MC? Well duh_

**☆Yoosung☆** **06-28-17 | 14:24**

_♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡_

**Me** **06-28-17 | 14:25**

_so many hearts though…_

**Me** **06-28-17 | 14:25**

_do u like MC?_

**☆Yoosung☆** **06-28-17 | 14:25**

_…_

**Me** **06-28-17 | 14:30**

_oh…_

**Me** **06-28-17 | 14:30**

_MG!_

**Me** **06-28-17 | 14:30**

_haha. Ha.._

**Me** **06-28-17 | 14:30**

_do u want me to tell it to her for u orrrr_

**☆Yoosung☆** **06-28-17 | 14:30**

_No…?_

**☆Yoosung☆** **06-28-17 | 14:30**

_I thought you were the one who liked her…?_

**Me** **06-28-17 | 14:32**

_lolololol ur weird_

**Me** **06-28-17 | 14:33**

_feelings? lolololol_

**Me** **06-28-17 | 14:35**

_i dont have feelings for her~_

**☆Yoosung☆** **06-28-17 | 14:35**

_Liaaaaaaar_

**☆Yoosung☆** **06-28-17 | 14:35**

_You like MC and you know it!_

**☆Yoosung☆** **06-28-17 | 14:35**

_And trust me, she likes you back_

**Me** **06-28-17 | 14:37**

_what feelings are you talking about???_

**Me** **06-28-17 | 14:37**

_i dont like MC and she doesnt like me~_

**Me** **06-28-17 | 14:37**

_she probably thinks im a weirdo who does weird things_

**Me** **06-28-17 | 14:37**

_like the robot dog i made_

**Me** **06-28-17 | 14:37**

_it was completely trash for her_

**☆Yoosung☆** **06-28-17 | 14:38**

_No it wasn’t!!!_

**☆Yoosung☆** **06-28-17 | 14:38**

_Didn’t she tell you that she liked it?_

**Me** **06-28-17 | 14:39**

_she said that to not hurt my feelings~_

**Me** **06-28-17 | 14:39**

_which i dont have by the way_

**☆Yoosung☆** **06-28-17 | 14:39**

_Wait a sec._

**Me** **06-28-17 | 14:39**

_k_

**☆Yoosung☆** **06-28-17 | 14:43**

_SEE SHE LIKES ITTTTT!_

**☆Yoosung☆** **06-28-17 | 14:43**

_I TEXTED HER ABOUT IT AND SHE SAID THAT EVERYTHING YOU MAKE IS GREAT_

**☆Yoosung☆** **06-28-17 | 14:43**

_I’M SCREAMING YOU TWO ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER ♡♡♡_

**Me** **06-28-17 | 14:45**

_Yoosung we’re both really tired…_

**☆Yoosung☆** **06-28-17 | 14:45**

_She likes you back!!!_

**☆Yoosung☆** **06-28-17 | 14:45**

_I’ll open this up the moment she’s on line_

**Me** **06-28-17 | 14:59**

_yeah sure go ahead_

**☆Yoosung☆** **06-28-17 | 14:59**

_You’ll see!_

Seven sighed then placed his phone back on the table, capturing another glance at the monitor. He sighed then shook his head. There was no way that MC like liked him.

_There’s absolutely no way. She can’t possibly like someone like me._

He turned back to his main monitor before Vanderwood could catch him slacking off.

_Although…_

He stole another peek at the CCTV feed as a light blush dusted his cheeks and a small smile decorated his face.

 _It_ **_would_** _feel nice to be liked by her like that._


End file.
